Six, Eight, Twelve
by pragmatically yours
Summary: A songfic one shot letter. takes place in the Makai arc. Someone is feeling doubts. YK (Brian McKnight's Six, Eight Twelve)


**Six, Eight, Twelve**

**A songfic-one shot-letter for Keiko from Yusuke, takes place in the Makai Tournament Arc, or more specifically six months, eight days twelve hours from when he went away.**

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Brian McKnight or his beautiful song 6,8,12.**

* * *

****

_Do you ever think about me?_

_Do you ever cry yourself to sleep?__I_

_n the middle of the night when you awake?_

_Are you calling out for me?_

Yusuke put his pen down and looked at the near empty page staring at him mockingly.

It was just a letter, right? Then why was he having such a hard time writing it? Simple. Because of whom it was for. Keiko Yukimura. The one girl who had been able to breach his defenses and make him feel. It had been hell leaving her. The fact that she threatened him with a new boyfriend didn't help either. He wasn't worried though. Call him presumptuous, but he was almost positive that Keiko wouldn't leave him.

Still, there was that nagging little _almost_…

_Do you ever reminisce?_

_I can't believe I'm acting like this_

_I know it's crazy_

_How I still can feel your kiss_

Three years was a long time to wait for someone. A lot could happen. Maybe he should have just let her go. God knew that he wasn't good enough for her. She didn't deserve someone who'd get killed by some random demon at any time and she sure as hell didn't deserve to be used as bait by people who wanted to get to him. She and the rest of his few friends were his one weakness. But even before all of them, before Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei…before the whole "resurrection", it was always Keiko. Keiko who didn't shy away from the "scary" little boy whom everybody talked about. Keiko who made him approachable if not even slightly friendly. It was always her. So why was it so hard? Why couldn't he just tell her? Or at least _write _her_? _

_It's been six months, eight days, _

_twelve__ hours since you went away_

_I miss you so much_

_And I don't know what to say_

_I should be over you_

_I should know better_

_But it's just not the case_

_It's been six months, eight days,_

_twelve hours since you went away_

And now, he was here in the Makai, fighting for a throne he wouldn't even be able to keep. He couldn't. Not if he wanted Keiko. He promised her he'd be back in three years. And come hell or high water, he'd be there, dammit. He wanted to see her smile. He wanted to make her happy. He wanted…her. She was his everything. And now he missed her so very much. He thought back to the night he left, six months ago. She'd told him that she'd gotten into an all girls high school. That had an all-boys school next to it. She had also promised him an introduction to her new boyfriend when he got back. He came over that night and they'd talked. And he'd proposed. At first she hadn't been able to speak. Then she'd simply said "I love you." And that was that. 

_Do you ever ask about me?_

_Do your friends still tell you what to do?_

_Every time the phone rings_

_Do you wish it was me callin' you?_

_Do you still feel the same?_

_Or has time put out the flame_

_I__ miss you_

_Is everything ok?_

Yusuke heaved a deep sigh. That was the first time she'd said those three words. Obviously, he'd known. There were too many signs and, contrary to popular belief, he wasn't a complete dolt. He'd walked home that night with a ridiculously large grin on his face. _She loved him._ Now those doubts that he'd worked so hard to put away were coming back. _She would have probably been happier with someone like my exact opposite, someone who didn't get into so much trouble. _He didn't know what to do. He stood up from the large desk where he had been attempting to write and walked to the bed where his pack was. He fumbled for his wallet and pulled out a worn picture of the whole group, noting his hand around Keiko's shoulders and her happy smile. There was just something about her…

_It's hard enough just passing the time_

_When I can't seem to get you off my mind_

_And where is the good in goodbye?_

_Tell me why, tell me why?_

She was his light. She looked at him, and saw something good. She was the reason he lived, literally. Her kiss had brought him back to life in more ways than one. And at that moment, he knew. Everything would be fine. He'd come back to her. With that last thought, he kicked the covers off the bed, and settled in for a night's rest.

* * *

Keiko Yukimura woke up with a start. She had been dreaming again. Yusuke's smiling face flashed in her mind. She smiled sadly. It had been six months eight days and (she looked at the clock), 12 hours since he'd been away. She still missed him. But she knew he'd be back. He had promised, after all. She wiped away the tears and lay back down, content to dream till morning came and brought her one step closer to seeing him again.

_I love you Yusuke Urameshi._


End file.
